Molester Jester
by GarekiGilbird
Summary: Gon is at that time where he wants to know what 'woohoo is' HE NEEDS AN ADULT. Hisoka, of course, gives a great demonstration. I added France just because. cx


**Me and my friend was talking about this today, so I decided to expand and make a story about it! xD **

**It's rated M, just incase. France is in here for some unknown reason. xD **

There is always them moments in kids lives where they start questioning things like 'Where do babies come from?' Well, Gon is asking something, on the lines of that, but a bit different.

"Hmm, I wonder where Killua is?'" Gon asked himself. It was about 9pm and the halls of Heavens Arena, it was empty. He stumbled across a corner, he took a peak and saw two men and a woman having a discussion. He didn't want to disturb but he wanted to know why one of the men was laughing. 'You're such a cute couple!' One man stated as the other grabbed the woman. The other one didn't seem so happy about the statement and spoke in a irritated tone. 'Shut up.' He growled. The woman giggled softly.

'Come on honey~.' She spoke seductively as she pawed the man's cheek. The man's eyebrows twiched. "What?" He looked at her with furrowed brows. "You know what I want, sex." She pouted.

'Sex?' Gon thought to himself. He began to think of many things it can mean. He was taken out of his thoughts by a tap on the shoulder. "Gon, there you are!" Killua smiled at his beat friend. "Ah-Killua! I was looking for you!" He smiled back. Killua clicked his tongue. "Didn't look like it."

"Killua, I want to ask something." Gon asked as they was both walking to Gon's room. "What is it?"

Gon scratched his cheek as he looked at Killua. "What does sex mean?" He sniggered as he said that. "Uh-I-Uhm...I dunno." He placed his hand in his pocket. Gon raised both hands and clenched his fists. "We...We need an adult!" His eyes sparkled as he said that. Killua just sighed and gestured him to go. "Fine, fine go. "

Gon ran off in a random direction, he was going to ask any adult he came across. He sprinted down the hall ways, hoping to find someone, which he did, well when he ran into the main part. Gon bumped into Kastro, knocking them both over. Gon crawled over to him and started to shake him. "Kastro-san! need to ask you something!" Kastro got up and rubbed his head. "What do you want boy?" He asked, shaking his siver hair.

"What does sex mean?!" He shook him again. Kastro's face dropped. "WHAT?!" He gasped. "Y-Y-You're only 12, right?!" Gon smiled. "Yep!" Kastro turned white and had a depressing aura. "Kid's these days..." He said in a squeaky voice. "It's called WhooHoo, first off." He lied. "And second, don't ask anyone that until you're at least 15..." Gon pouted. "I'm not going to wait, I want to know now." Kastro stood up and dusted himself down. "Just wai-" "No!" Gon huffed and folded his arms stubbornly. Kastro's eye twitched. "Well ask someone else then!" He shouted. He then turned around and began to walk away; he stopped and then shivered. "Hisoka..." Kastro shivered and turned around. He heard a laughing and groaning. He saw a terrifying face come out of the darkness, his curving lips almost all away up his face.

"Oh Gon~! Gon~! Come here and I'll show you what it is!" At that moment, Kastro grabbed Gon, threw him over his shoulder and sprinted as fast as he could.

He threw Gon on the floor. "Don't go near that pervert." Kastro mumbled. "But he's a person! He'll definitely know the answer!" Gon squirmed. "That's not a person, just a pervert." Hisoka's grinned face and his erotic groans appeared in his mind. "ARGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG." Kastro shook his head. "I guess you're like Hisoka then!" Gon said, making Kastro shake his head more. "BEETROOT TO YOURSELF."

"You're bad at puns..."

Gon eventually got fed up with Kastro and then ran off to find someone else. After a good 30 search, Gon found this guy called Francis. "Excuse me sir!" Gon shook the man, earning his attention. "OHONHOHNHON, hello little boy!" He grinned. "What's whoohoo?" Gon asked, making the man laugh.

"'whoohoo' is the way of life! Ever had sex in whilst camping? It's fricking intents!" Gon looked down. "I don't get it..." The man ignored him. "My friend met a gay porn star the other day, apparently he was really cocky!" The man burst out in laughter at his own pun. "Elevator sex is wrong on so many levels!" He laughed again, Gon decided to walk away, he had no idea what was going on.

Gon hit the ground and cried out. "WHY WON'T ANYONE TELL ME WHAT WOOHOO IS?!" Gon shouted.

Gon felt a traumatic aura surrounding him, he started to shiver. "GON. OHH GONNN!" Gon shivered but then felt another aura. "Killua!" Gon smiled happily. "I'll protect you." He said in a badass tone. "I WON'T LET THIS GAY JESTER TOUCH YOU GON." Killua shouted. "Enough of the gay jokes...cum on guys." Hisoka said.

"Killua, I need to ask Hisoka something!" Gon tugged Killua. "But-" "No buts!" Killua sighed and moved away, standing behind Gon. Gon stood you and went face-to-chest with Hisoka. "Hisoka, what's woohoo?" Hisoka's smirk grew wide. "I'll show you." He grinned and grabbed Gon, running off with him. "GON!" Killua shouted.

Gon was never to be seen **again...**


End file.
